Torn Nation
About Okay, well, this is a story about possible ways our earth can end up in the not so distant future. They will be told to you through the eyes of a girl named Katrina Carter, in everyone is a different way our future can end up... P.S. The third one is, I know, a little Hunger-Gamey like but still xD Chapter 1 - First Possible Future End-up I walk around the rubble of what use to be a great nation called America. What caused all of this? Oh right, The worlds anger at itself. Well, look where it's gotten us. I can't even walk out of the house without wearing a gas mask, they've left us in so much terror and pain that I begin to wonder how the survivors have yet to die. My name is Katrina Carter, and I'm a survivor of World War 3. War is never a pretty thing, and now it has caused the destruction of most things. How, oh how are the survivors not dead? Why did we have to live while the rest of you got to die? Well, I guess I should go into a History lesson now. It all started a couple years back when I was 14, the year? 2014. The continents were at unease. We were all starving and the population growing. Nobody had food because of the population growth, we had very little space and the space we did have was dead land that was killed by all the pollution in the air. Why didn't we just stop reproducing? Because we were all battling to be the dominant nation, and it sent us overboard... The Russians sent out the first bomb on January 7th, 2014. What a pleasent new year. Of course, then the Japanese sent out the next nuclear bomb. And America, being their stuck up selves under the guidence of President Obama who was re-elected, wanted to retaliate so sent out the third bomb. Most people died, and now only some people live, and where they do, they are protected by a forcefield, a weak one but a forcefield. Where am I now? Well, I walked out of the forcefield for a feild trip. I hate having to come out here every year. My teacher keeps calling my name but I don't listen. I just kick at burnt rubble remains of what use to be a Walmart store in some place that use to be Flagler County. Finally I hear my teacher call again and I get up and run to where I heard her calling. She sighs in relief by seeing me safe and we start to head back to our forcefield, away from all this destruction, all this terror. Why am I telling you this? I am telling you this to tell you that this is insane and that you should stop this pollution, stop this over growth, stop the hostility! This is only one of your future end ups. And there are many more different ways this could end, do you want this to be how we all end? Chapter 2 - Second Future End-up I walk around. I don't like to ride on my hover bike. Yet again, I shall be learning to a hover-car tomorrow. Mother was so happy. Hi, I'm Katrina Carter. Right now, I am heading off to school. This is a world of glass where with a simple tap of your finger, anything, everything, can come to life. I hear my mother calling and I turn around to see her hover-car. I laugh a bit, her hair is so poofy and that outfit, nope, it does not fight her! "Jump in Katrina! I'll drive you to school!" I quickly jump in the passenger side as she drives me to school. My long metal-like skirt is starting to pull up so I push it down. You know what? My mother goes on about this thing they use to have, bookbags. Why would we ever need those? I mean, all we ever need are on our portable glass screens! I hug it very close to me and we arrive at the school. I jump out and before my feet touch the ground, I stop. I adore hover-shoes, don't you? I hover off to class and sit down in my hover-seat. So comfortable! I set my glass screen up and tap it and it comes to life. I quickly log in and sit back. Everyone else arrives and we learn about different things like the history of our nation. It's hard to believe that all that happened in our past when we are such a kind fold now-a-days. I can't imagine our world to be different. Nor do I want to. Now, you may be asking, why am I telling you all this? Because this is an alternative to what could of happened, and there are many more ways that this could of easily been. But honestly, I'd rather have this turn-out then anyother! Chapter 3 - Third Future End-up I walk around the streets of District 2. So peaceful, on the outside... I am Katrina Carter, and I am heading to training for our upcoming games. Being 16, I am still of age to be choosen to fight to the death. Oh well. I look around. Why is it so quiet? Because no one is up. It's 5 a.m and only the older trainies are actually up right now to train. I can't help but just stand there. Why can't I go in? Because how we got here to where we are. We were a peaceful country until our government got to be so greedy, wanting power, wanting to be surperior. I can't help but notice that we can never be the same as we were not long ago. Now we suffer, and I can't find anyone else to blame but our nation's president. Ever since he was re-elected, he became greedy, our $16 trillion debt got worse, it was somewhere around $22 trillion before they decided to be cut off from the world, making 13 District's do all their heavy lifting and other stupid stuff. Now all that money is pretty much nothing, and that just means we are poor. We are starved to death unless you are one of the Capitol's babied Districts, and even then we are still starving. I can't stand those people that the Capitol hold close to themselves. Why don't they just send them here and make them fight to the death also? I mean, seriously, why let the District's suffer but not those idiots that can't even spell the alpahbet? That is just crap. My hand grabs the doorknob and I walk inside. Why must I tell you all this? It's all because of the future, it changes with every little thing we do, do you seriously think that we can't do anything about this? Well your wrong if you think that, because you can. Now, before this is done, you shall be shown one more future turn-out, and then you decide how the heck you wanna act, because then you'll decide our future. Chapter 4 - Fourth Future End-up I walk down the streets, people on hover bikes, people in hover-cars, and then the living dead and filthy and unworty people outside our little town, glaring at us through the forcefield. I am Katrina Carter, and I am a survivor of World War 3, and I live in luxury. I can't help but think of the war that happened a couple years back, but I can be graceful that we had the technology to keep some people alive and safe in our remote city. There is a loud bang and many more follow and everyone comes over to where they usually attack, the westward side of the forcefield. They are throwing huge rocks. How did they manage to do that? I can't help but look around. A big slingshot, that honestly must be the best they can do. Well, they can't destroy our forcefield, it's impossible, we are indestructable. But yet I have a feeling that they will break through and kill us all with disease and filth. After awhile of trying, they just give up and walk away. I watch them leave and notice that one of them is staring at me. I slowly walk toward the forcefield and he seems to do the same for we both make it there at the same time. People are staring at us but I don't care, I am to busy staring at him staring at me. He is actually really cute, I just wish we could let him come here and stay with us, he doesn't deserve to be there. I feel like crying but don't. Somebody comes and pulls me away and he watches in dismay as I am pulled away. I can see my look reflected in his eyes before I can't even see him. Why shouldn't I tell you of our future? It's something terrible in all ways, you choose how it becomes. We have a better chance with a terrible future then a good one, but that can change as long as you can also. We all want a perfect future but they way we are going, it just won't happen. Make good choices, and remember, only you can change the future... Category:Future Category:Stories Category:War Category:Pollution Category:Fiction